Ido Shunkan
Appearance Idō has a tall and Skinny muscular build with Short unruly Green hair and Black Eyes who possesses a number of noticeable scars around his lower arms as well as a small almost unoticeable scar under his right eye In his casual clothes Idō wears a Green jacket, White shirt, brown pants, black boots and a dark gray bandana around his head. His Hero Costume is based off the sentai genre It is mainly coloured in different shades of green and grey.On it's head there is a green V-shaped detail. Personality Ido is a very jovial and kind with a very optimistic and determined attitude, never letting anything keep him down for long. Despite holding a jovial and optimistic attitude most of the time. He is shown to be very Strategically minded always thinking several steps ahead of his opponents and often using his wits to get out of tricky situations. Ido is devoted to defending and supporting allies and civilians, fighting with all his strength to protect them. In turn, he is very calm and fearless in the heat of battle, able to inspire hope in bystanders and giving his allies the courage to accomplish great feats.However he admits that his calmness and fearlessness is mostly a device he uses to hide his own worries and to support others. Ido is normally a pacifist believing that almost anyone can be reasoned with. Which he shows by attempting to reason with opponents instead of fighting them. However when forced into a confrontation he prefers to end the fight quickly as a he believes a drawn out fight is unnecessary and puts those around it in danger. Synopsis Early Life Idō Shunkan was born in Seoul, South Korea to a Japanese Father and an English Mother. He has a younger brother. Idō moved to Japan for his father's work during his first year of high school and started attending ketsubushu academy. While at high school he achieved great success passing his hero licensing exam on the first try and graduating with honours. Ablities Overall abilities: Idō is incredibly powerful as he is almost pinpoint accurate with his quirk. He is also very strategically minded constantly making effective plans on the fly in order to win fights. Linguistics: Idō can Speak Several languages including Japanese, English and Korean. Enhanced Speed & Strength: due to his quirk he has incredibly enhanced speed and Strength. Enhannced Durablity: from years of experiencing recoil from the force of his quirk he can Absorb a massive amount of Kinetic Impact. Quirk Ido's quirk grants him the ablity to Teleport by exciting internal molecular energy qnd briefly exert a great kinetic force after porting However he needs to consciously choose where he'll be teleporting and be able to visualize the area also the Kinetic force generated will only last for one movement after Appirating forcing him to adopt hit and run tactics in a battle. Super Moves 16 Multiplier Strike Teleport 16 time toward an opponent building up Kinetic force and then releasing it into an opponent or object. Blitz Strike Teleport several times around an opponent attacking at random angles. Supernova strike Teleport into the air and launch down towards an opponent building up Kinetic force in his leg and then release it as he dive bombs his opponent creating a massive explosion. Father Of All Strikes Teleports opponent to remote location and punches them with all of his built up energy which is equivalent to the FOAB (father of all bombs) Stats Gallery Trivia He owns A small green lizard named Smokey whose safety and wellbeing he cares for greatly. Category:South Korea Category:Students Category:Teleport Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Heroes in Training Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Category:Quirk Users